ERES PARA MI
by MyOlicityAd
Summary: Felicity Smoak solía pensar que era dueña de su vida y de sus decisiones. Un día como cualquier otro, una traición de quien creía ser el ser más importante para ella, la forzó a cambiar todo. Sin escapatoria, Felicity se sacrifica por el bienestar de los que ama. Aun a costa de su propia felicidad.
1. Prologo

Extensión de responsabilidad : No me responsabilizo de nada excepto la trama y los personajes originales que pueden añadir en el desarrollo de esta historia. Todos los derechos sobre los personajes de la serie de televisión "Arrow" pertenecen a CW Television y DC Comics.

Canción: _"Amores de cristal"._

 ** _Prólogo_**

 _"Amores de cristal"._

 _Te miro, respiras y duermes callada_ _  
y un ángel que es  
el tiempo que la espera,  
que pronto te  
despiertan, caminas y ves hace un silencio  
que parte en pedazos mi fe los  
ojos me anuncian de pronto,  
que aquí ya no estás ._

Vuela mujer pasajera, con alma viajera,  
te llevas mi ser  
hay amores que brillan en la oscuridad  
que pasan a la eternidad,  
amores que nunca se dejan vencer,  
te elevan te hacen crecer

Hay amores que sangran, que son  
tan fáciles de romperse, que no se  
pueden atrapar,  
y debes dejarlos volar

 _Invento, historias, que solo un idiota podría, volver a creer_ _  
millones de veces perdidas y vuelvo a un lado  
mi alma, que cuelga en un hilo,  
en tanto vacío, quiere gritar._

Hay amores que brillan en la oscuridad,  
que pasan a la eternidad  
que nunca se  
dejarán vencer por el elevan te hacen crecer

Hay amores que sangran, que hijo de cristal  
tan fácil se puede romper  
amores que nada los puede atrapar  
y debes dejar volar,  
hoy te dejo en libertad.

Era hermosa.

 _¿Quién es? ¿Cómo es posible que no la haya vi_ _s_ _to antes?_

Esas fueron las preguntas que se repetía Oliver Queen desde la distancia segura en la que actualmente admiraba a la hermosa mujer rubia de falda ajustada tipo lápiz, cuyo top amarillo mostraba unos hombros torneados bañados por la luz del sol; aun así, lo que más llamó su atención fueron sus hermosas y definidas piernas adornadas con tacones negros y destellos dorados.

" _Seguro que su hermana estará muy orgullosa de él por describir tan asertivamente un atuendo femenino y adem_ _á_ s _catalogarlo como empresarial y vanguardista_ ". Cavila Oliver para sí con una sonrisa de burla. Pensándolo mejor, debería agregar consultor de modas a su experiencia laboral junto al titulo de Alcalde de ciudad Starling.

Desviando una vez más sus pensamientos, continua deambulando por la bahía de la ciudad. Hace media hora que lo hacia, claro... Después de escaparse de la estricta guardia de su amigo y jefe de seguridad John Diggle.

Con todo el caos y complicaciones en su vida. Oliver se concentró en esta desconocida porque por primera vez en mucho tiempo dejó que las cosas se escaparán de su mente, y fue tranquilizador... Liberador incluso.

Quiso acercarse a ella.

Sus pasos iniciaron la marcha en su dirección pero se detuvo abruptamente cuando la vio correr a los brazos de alguien más. A lo que Oliver instintivamente cerró su puño con fuerza. Con ganas evidentes de golpear a ese hombre que ahora besaba a su ... _chica_ .

La realización de esa declaración fue aplastante.

Cualquiera que lo viese diría que era un hombre celoso. Pero siendo realistas, no tendría por qué estar celoso; no los conoce y ciertamente no la conoce a ella.

Quisiera... Como quisiera conocerla, saber todo sobre ella.

Más que eso ...

La quería ... Para él.

\- «∞» -


	2. El comienzo

_"_ _ **A quien quiera escuchar**_ _" de Ricky Martin_

Otro giro en la historia, otra vuelta a empezar  
Otro error, otro error sin memoria  
Justo ahora, que empezaba a volar.

Esta vez voy despacio  
No sé bien, no sé nada que pensar  
Ahora que no tengo ganas de buscarme  
el amor y me vuelve a encontrar.

Aquí queda, a quien quiera escuchar  
Si lo sientes, si te gusta la suerte  
Si lo encuentras, hazlo para siempre  
Una línea que el destino dejó escrita aquí a mi lado  
Si el mañana es un error, quiero estar equivocado.

Oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh

No es el miedo en el alma, no lo es, no  
No es la duda al entrar  
Eres tú, eres tú eres la esperanza  
Que me invita a dejarme llevar.

A quedarme sin armas, a quitarme el disfraz  
A enviarme sin falta, solo al verte llegar  
Y a sentirte en silencio  
En silencio, cuando aquí ya no estás.

Aquí queda, a quién quiero escuchar ...

 ** _Capítulo I_**

-Felicidad amor ... ¡Vamos! Le gritó Cooper para hacer entender. Hace tiempo que evitaba la dichosa reunión que le exigía su novia. No lograba hacerla comprender que no estaba listo para conocer a sus padres.

 _¿Por qué te niegas?_ Se cuestiona Felicity. Pero no se atreve a preguntar en voz alta, sabe que para Cooper sería otro motivo de pelea y como siempre negarse a ir a su casa a conocer a sus padres. Lo amaba y quería que al final conociera al amor de su vida. El único que logró comprender desde que era una adolescente friki incomprendida.

Su historia en el MIT no inició para nada como las novelas románticas del momento. No fue amor a primera vista por su parte. Para una chica de espíritu gótico _ _transitorio_ ... _por supuesto_ _ el nerd de las computadoras y con tendencia a balbucear en extremo, abrir a alguien sin la edad del número uno. Y aceptemos que la universidad para una recién graduada de secundaria era un terror en sí mismo. No obstante, una vez conoció un Cooper más a fondo y su causa no pudo evitarlo. Su amor en común por la tecnología fue un bono extra pero desde entonces se mudó a Starling City hace dos años, su relación fue en declive. Si tan solo Cooper no se hubiera quedado en Boston.

Eso lamenta Felicidad con lágrimas no derramadas a través de sus anteojos de montura cuadrada; que su novio está más enfocado en regresar a una ciudad alejada a kilómetros de ella.

Tal vez su noviazgo no sufrió esta distancia si volviera a mudarse con él. Pero mientras que Felicity cree fielmente en que lo siento, el uno por el otro puede existir más allá de sí o no, Cooper parecía ... desconectado, incluso.

-No Cooper, no lo entiendo. Hemos estado juntos por mucho tiempo y mis padres se preguntó por mis viajes constantes en Boston. La excusa de "extraño a mis amigos" ya no funciona.

-Bueno, ya es hora de enfrentar la verdad Fel ... Tú y yo no somos lo que solíamos ser ...

-¡What! Exclama ella no sin esfuerzo de sus labios de repente resecos.

-Lo que digo es, quiero que volvamos a ser la pareja que éramos antes. Como en la universidad, cuando me apoyas en todo sin cuestionar hasta por qué respiro.

-Pero ya no estamos en la universidad Cooper. Resalta lo obvio.

-Somos adultos que debemos fijar lo que queremos en la vida y tu te quiero en mi vida; y eso incluye conocer a mis padres. Vuelva a repetir su petición.

-Te puedo prometer que lo pensaré. Asiente para tranquilizar a su novia pero al final nada convencido. -Vamos al hotel amor, quiero estar contigo, para eso vine a la ciudad ¿No?

-Vamos. Ella lo sigue sin saber que a lo lejos alguien la sigue con la mirada. Alguien que no conoce pero que hace hasta lo imposible para cambiar eso.

* * *

Oliver la siguió. No le da pena reconocerlo. La siguió como un delincuente en su propia ciudad. Ahora sabía que se hospedaba con ese hombre en uno de los hoteles de los edificios Nodell, el más cercano al acuario de la ciudad Star. Con esa información fue directo a la alcaldía. Debía la cantidad quién era.

Sus pasos enérgicos, igualados a su estado de ánimo agitado se mezclan perfectamente con el ambiente de trabajo percibido desde los corredores del lugar. Al agarrar la manija de la puerta de su oficina, respiro profundo una vez y luego entrar. Estaba consciente de lo que se esperaba por la puerta que no se sorprendió en absoluto hacia su hermanita detrás de su escritorio controlando llamadas como toda una profesional.

Pacientemente esperaba que terminara con el mar que estuviese hablando, posiblemente reporteros en busca de la exclusiva noticia de su vida.

Thea por su parte, decidió ignorarlo apropósito. Su escapada bien puede seguir en el curso en lo que a ella respeta.

Esta mañana fue predecible por no decir menos para la más joven de los hermanos Reina. Desde el momento que descubrió el secreto mejor guardado de su hermano; comprendí que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que saliera a la luz y al parecer ese día fue hoy.

-No señorita Williams, el alcalde Reina no aceptará entrevistas en un futuro cercano, ni con usted ni con nadie. Espero que comprenda que este es un asunto enteramente familiar y como una familia decidible cuando dar una declaración oficial. Adiós.

Decir que fue descortés con la vigésima sexta periodista que asistió desde hace horas fue declarar lo obvio. Lo extraño no fue que toda llamada haya sido femenina, para nada. Lo que la puso al borde, fue el regreso de su querido hermano como si nada estuviese desmoronándose a su alrededor; eso no ayudaba a calmar su humor taciturno.

-¡Ni te atrevas! Señala hacia Oliver a verlo gesticular un posible "lo siento" en su dirección. -¿Dónde diablos estabas? No se te ocurrió pensar en lo que se desataría en la oficina con la noticia.

-Sí, lo pensé. Pero era más importante saber cómo estaba aquí y aquí no podía hablar tranquilamente sin que cada ojo lo escuchara encima de mí. Explicación calma tomando asiento frente a ella.

Thea suaviza su expresión al escuchar hablar sobre su sobrino. Sobrino de lo tenía conocimiento durante la campaña política de su hermano, hace meses. Aunque no pudo compartirlo con nadie, significando parte de la madre de él, Samantha Clayton; el que hace unos días vivía en la ciudad Central, tristemente falleció una consecuencia de un conductor que chocó contra su auto cuando iba de camino a recoger a su hijo en casa de un amigo.

Oliver también era nuevo con la noticia, el mismo sabía que era padre de un niño de ocho años y menos de un mes antes que su hermana lo descubriera.

-Él, él esta aun procesando, todo. En pocos días perdió a su madre y mañana tendrá que abandonar todo lo que ha conocido para venir aquí, conmigo, a quién hasta ahora creía era un amigo de su madre; no su padre

Expulsar cada palabra que es más pequeña de lo que imaginaba. Oliver se aflojó un poco la corbata azul plata que sintió lo asfixiaba. -Creí Thea, en serio creí que podría hacer la transición a la luz para William, pero ahora la prensa estará enfocada en cada respiro que pueda hacer ... ni siquiera ha llegado a casa y ya lo hostigan.

-Ya se. Lo único que podemos hacer es estar ahí para él Así que, aquí tienes los papeles para el nuevo apartamento, yo me quedare en el desván, al menos puedes tener un poco de remiendo.

Ella le entrega la carpeta con el contrato de arrendamiento. La idea de buscar un lugar diferente para vivir con William fue de Diggle, por eso era el nombre que figuraba como inquilino. Los periodistas no tardaron en sumar cuentas y descubrir para quién era realmente la nueva localidad pero eso aseguraría que el primer día o unos pocos más William y él está fuera de su lente.

-¿Dónde está John? Cuando tiene que pedir algo más con urgencia antes de llegar a la llegada de William a su nuevo hogar.

-Dijo que te espera, seguro que estar con la detalle de seguridad del edificio, ultimando detalles para la inauguración de la mañana gratuita en los Glades. Le diré que te alcance in the auto. Le dice que conocía su intención de partir a casa. -Y buen plan por cierto, hasta mañana.

Se despide con un beso en su mejilla cubierta de pequeños rastrojos rubios.

Oliver asiente porque la idea de pautar un evento así de importante para encubrir la llegada de William a la ciudad fue planeada desde hace mucho tiempo, desde ayer lo hizo en lo sucesivo público lo hizo cuando estaba en el aire y con la noticia de su paternidad filtrando a los medios adelantar fue la decisión correcta; ya que la llegada de su hijo no estaba pautada sino hasta el fin de semana.

Raisa seguro ya lo esperaba, quien amablemente decidió regresar al servicio de la familia. Reina cuando recurrió a ella por ayuda para criar a su hijo. Esta semana fue como mucho la semana más ajetreada que había tenido.

Con una mirada a la nada, se levantó para ir a casa, en el pasillo las miradas no son discretas en lo absoluto pero las ignora. En su mente fluctúan varias ideas sobre lo que espera mañana, lo que su hijo cuando lo mire, lo que piensa de él, ella.

También pensaba en ella ...

En el estacionamiento distingue un Diggle parado en la puerta del conductor, impecable con su traje de dos piezas negro.

-Hey hombre. Dice casualmente John con una mirada intencionada hacia él. Con eso basta para saber saber a Oliver que más tarde habló de su escapada de antes.

Ya instalados cada uno en su asiento respetuoso, Oliver inicia la conversación con su péndulo. -Necesito que investiga a alguien por mí.

Silencio es la representación de Diggle, en espera a continuación y en la facilidad del nombre de alguien que necesita buscar.

-La cosa es que ... No sé ... No sé tu nombre, esto es lo que puedo darte para iniciar. Le pasa en un papel la información de donde piensa que se hospedan, ella y el tipo ese con quien estuvo.

-Considéralo hecho. Asegura John, reservando sus ganas de comentar quien era esta mujer que quería encontrar. Ya lo descubriría por sí mismo si no obstinado amigo no cooperaba como siempre en lo relacionado con su vida amorosa.

* * *

-Hola Curtis, ¿Cómo vas? Pregunta Felicity nada más entrar al pequeño laboratorio de su amigo y socio Curtis Holt.

Curtis fue uno de los nuevos amigos que tuvo la misma suerte durante su breve tiempo de trabajo en Palmer Tech. Él trabajaba en el departamento de Innovaciones de Diseño Tecnológico mientras que ella trabajaba en el área de Seguridad Cibernética del edificio.

Cuando el CEO, Ray Palmer, desapareció en un accidente, ambos acordaron tomar un ejemplo de cómo la ciudad no lo hizo, porque tenían un tiempo suficiente para mostrar su trabajo. Así que ellos serian diferentes; renunciaron a sus puestos y se embargaron en una sociedad conjunta para crear inventarios que cambiarían la vida de las personas.

-El algoritmo ya está listo, ven a dar un vistazo. La invitación echándose a un lado de la mesa de trabajo llena de aparatos electrónicos y piezas sin ensamblar de proyecto futuros.

La destreza de su compañero como ingeniero venta mecánica a relucir en su más reciente trabajo, las esferas de comunicación autónomas; los cuales han estado explotando por sobre calentamiento.

-Son geniales Curtis, esperemos que puedan pasar la prueba esta vez. Con esa meta fija, toca la parte superior donde se ubicó el botón de encendido. La esfera encendió una luz azul a la altura de la cual emitió el comando de sonido grabado en su memoria interna, hasta el monto presentado.

-¡Curtis! Grita Felicity llena de emoción por uno de sus primeros artefactos como compañía funcionar o eso pensó. -Creo que lo he gafado. Cometa con un puchero de decepción cuando los chispas salen de la esfera para luego caer estrepitosamente.

La cara de decepción de Curtis igualaba la suya o más. -Distráeme un poco. Le suplica levantando los restos de su esfera defectuosa.

-¿Cómo te fue con tu cita caliente?

Felicity trata de no hablar pero es imposible, era Felicity Smoak.

-Estuvo bien pero luego discutía nada más hablar sobre la cena con mis padres, no entiendo su negativa a un poco de pastel de carne y no me refiero a comerme a mí como cena delante de mi padre; eso es simplemente "no apto", quiero decir que ya lo he intentado, pautar la cena me refiero, pero no con mis padres incluidos. Es como si Cooper le repeliese la idea de estar con ellos en una misma habitación, comida o no incluida.

Felicity respira agitada después de dejar salir el pensamiento reprimido sobre su discusión con Cooper.

-¡Woa! Eso es, un único maratón emocional. Es decir, no crees que, tal vez ... Cooper este abrumado, por ti. Sugiere que un poco inseguro de intentarás hacer la realidad a su amiga y socia acerca de su relación.

Cuando Curtis conoció a Cooper el novio universitario de Felicity, era claro para él que Cooper no había pasado de esa etapa; vió claramente lo que ella por amor se negaba a vislumbrar en él. La ambición y envidia.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-No puedes negar que desde que decidimos iniciar "Helix Dynamis", bueno y sabes, NOSOTROS no tú y él ...

-Sabes que ... ha terminado por hoy, iré a casa. Hoy no fue para nada como pensé que sería.

El tono derrotista de Felicidad no pasó desapercibido para su amigo, por ello no profundizó en el tema, por el momento.

-Está bien, mejor vamos por unas malteadas al Big Belly Burger. Intenta animarla un poco.

Felicity sonríe, una pequeña en comparación con la sonrisa que suele mostrar. No se puede negar que el comentario de Curtis le picó un poco en el corazón. Por lo que harás lo que siempre hace, embotellarlo en lo profundo de gran cerebro.

-Vamos. Ambos toman sus cosas y se van por su dosis de azúcar de consolación del día.

* * *

La luz del amanecer apenas se asoma en el horizonte cuando Oliver regresó de su castigo matutino que implicaba la cirugía adolorida por el exceso de ejercicio al que se intentó distraer que su vida estaba por cambiar.

Hoy su hijo iría a vivir con él. Era oficial. Sería, es padre de un niño al que conoce pero que ama con cada parte de su ser.

Prepara una taza de café negro, esperando que la ayudes a desesperar la bruma que lo envuelve. Haber pasado la noche en vela no ayuda a su causa pero no puede hacer nada para cambiar las ideas conflictivas que su mente no cesaba de proyectar; tal vez por eso en su reflejo se ve como la mierda. Se sintió como un loco excepto cuando se permite pensar en ella.

La comisura de su labio cosquillea, no lo puedes controlar, es automático; pensar en su chica y la sonrisa en su rostro de ojeras pronunciadas y fáciles de encontrar.

¿Qué estará haciendo? ¿En qué estará pensando ?. Las preguntas sobre ella, sus colores favoritos, su plato especial para momentos tristes, que tipo de helado le gusta. Son tantas las preguntas que tiene sobre ella y que desea saber las respuestas.

Ella es un misterio, uno que le fascinaría tener en su vida para descubrir. Esperaba que Diggle le trajee buenas noticias, principalmente su nombre. Eso era lo que más quería, saber si era el nombre era tan brillante como ella.

Se dirige hacia el baño para tomar una ducha, una bebida fría que le despeja la mente. Se atraganta el último sorbo de su café y se va a iniciar su rutina para el día.

Las sabanas se sentían frías a su derecha. The extendió su mano en busca del cuerpo musculoso de su novio, pero no había nadie en la cama con ella. Girando sobre sí misma, despeja las capas de tela blanca fuera de su cuerpo para levantarse en su busca.

El pequeño apartamento que compartía estaba inundado de un rico aroma, que le busca donde busca, en la cocina. Y allí estaba él, pantalones de deporte peligrosamente bajos mostrando la deliciosa curva de sus glúteos; seguro que ya se había ejercitado y duchado de ahí que su cabello luciera ligeramente húmedo.

-Te vas a quedar ahí todo el día o vas a venir a saludar a tu novio como se debe.

Ella no se sorprende del sentido de su novio, ya que aún tenía espaldas que admiraban en la distancia segura que representaba estar recóstada en el marco de la puerta.

Pero no quiero enfocar en esa habilidad en particular de Roy, menos pensar en su tiempo que en Pandillero en los Glades. Solo de recordarlo se estremece; las noches en vela que lo hicieron pasar o los moretones y heridas que tuvieron que cuidar por él.

-Sabes que por mi seguridad y la tuya, no me acerco a ninguna estufa encendida. Asegura mitad burla y mitad en serio.

Roy se carcajea por la frase tan fresa de su novia, no puede negar su origen de niña privilegiada aunque ya no lo mar desde hace años.

-Ven aquí. Dice luego de apagar la hornilla, dejando los huevos y el tocino en su punto para ir a besar a su mujer.

Thea envuelve sus delgados brazos alrededor de su cuello, manteniendo cero espacio entre ellos.

Roy por su parte lleva sus manos hacia sus caderas, de allí registra la desesperación hacia atrás en la dirección descendente; sin aviso previo que levanta el cuerpo para que su instinto haga el resto y las piernas se envuelvan en sus caderas. Sus labios es lo último que se siente, suavemente al inicio, un mero roce en las comisuras de sus labios.

-Buenos días.

-Buenos días a ti también.

Unos segundos de calma, tranquilidad y amor. Eso es lo que implica una buena mañana para la joven pareja.

-Vamos Thea, tenemos poco tiempo. El vuelo llegará a menos de las horas. Musita no sin cierto arrepentimiento por no poder satisfacer a su novia como usualmente, si no tuviesen que salir a recoger a su sobrino, bueno, al menos de ella pero la idea es similar en su cabeza.

-¡Siiii !, estoy tan emocionada Roy. Su sonrisa a juego con su afirmación no le deja dudas.

-Esos propietarios de periodistas tienen la culpa del mar y no tienen mi hermano quien puede ir a su propio hijo para que conozcan la ciudad donde crecen y que se conviertan en su hogar. Se lamenta.

-Sabes tan bien como yo que el apellido Reina nunca pasa de moda en los tabloides. Replica con tono condescendiente mientras guía su pequeño cuerpo hacia la mesa en la esquina de la cocina de su apartamento funcional.

-¡Umjum! Contesta con la boca llena del delicioso y aromático desayuno. Pensando en que Roy tiene razón. Cualquiera diría que para esta fecha el interés en su familia mermaría. Ya no era una de las familias más ricas e influyentes de la ciudad Starling.

La banca rota de Queen Consolidated, la compañía familiar pudo haber sido el final para la Reina en la lista de encabezados populares, o la explosión de su club nocturno "El Verdant". Pero siempre solía surgir novedad que hace que su interés se reavivara.

Terminando el último dulce bocado de frutas de su plato, Thea se levantó para dirigirse al baño a ducharse. - ¿No vienes? Insiste una vez más a su novio.

La pregunta es una respuesta negativa a la anterior, la cual Roy reafirma.

Grabar con su mirada de abajo desde sus pies delicados hasta sus hermosos ojos rasgados -Largo de aquí ¡Speedy! ...

-¡Ewwwwww! No puede evitar decir en voz alta al escuchar el apodo que siempre usa su hermano para referirse a ella pero que hace que piense automáticamente en él.

Y por la sonrisa de suficiencia en el rostro de Roy sabía que su treta tenía surtido el efecto deseado. .

-¡Te odio! Le grita corriendo a su habitación.

-¡Y yo te amo!

* * *

Tic tac ... Tic tac ...

TIC Tac…

TIC Tac…

Las manecillas del reloj en la pared del fondo del mostrador la hora de forma insistente. El paseo regular de los transeúntes de los Glades era un caos esta mañana, todos con una dirección fija en sus mentes, siluetas circundantes en la calle sobre poblada.

El balbuceo en su cabeza no cesaba al igual que ellos. Estaba ansiosa, demasiado. La noche no le trajo el descanso que tanto necesitaba y no quería enfocarse en lo que preocupaba, lo quería poner bajo llave en el fondo de su mente. Lamentablemente no tenía ninguna dosis de café diaria, ni siquiera la primera muy anhelada taza.

La cara malhumorada de la vida fue una señal, no obtuvo su café como lo había ordenado. Su rostro mantuvo una expresión de " _ya me lo cumplió con mi cuota de idiotas exigiendo café por el día_ ", pero si tiene una pregunta sobre cómo puede ayudarla, ¿cómo puede ayudarlo? veces

Otra vez el balbuceo interno ...

Debería parar ...

-¡Felicia!

El grito de la chica justo en su rostro saca una Felicidad de sus desvaríos confusos. Paga a la par que toma de su mano su tasa de café sin corregir a la chica.

El sorbo apurado por poco le quema la lengua pero suspira satisfecha por el delicioso sabor que recorre la garganta. Otro sorbo más antes de salir acompañado del tintineo de la campana. En la parte superior de la pintoresca puerta.

Revisar los mensajes continuos que Curtis no aprueba para su retraso a la prueba de las esferas de comunicación independiente que parece buena idea hasta que choca con algo similar al concreto; su café afortunadamente sobrevive al impacto un poco aplastado pero sin derramamiento. El suspiro de alivio muere en sus labios cuando levanta la vista para ver la muralla humana que se interpone en su camino.

-Lo siento tanta señorita ... La disculpa acompañada de una voz penetrante pero agradable le hace suavizar su expresión.

-No, yo soy el que siente, estaba distraída. Felicity le muestra el celular.

-No hay problema, si no estuviste ocupado Te invitaría un café para reponer la taza arruinada.

-¿What? No, no es necesario pero eres muy amable por ofrecerlo. Sonríe en su dirección para suavizar su negativa.

-Bueno, fue un placer Felicia. Lee su nombre en la taza que aun sostiene firme en sus manos.

-Es Felicity, Felicity Smoak. Se presenta para corregir su nombre

-Un placer, John Diggle.

Los dos extienden sus manos y se saludan amistosamente.

-Entonces, te veré por ahí. Se despide de ella.

-Hasta luego. Le asegura Diggle mientras la ve emprender su camino.

 _Seguro que volveremos a coincidir_ ... Piensa caminando casualmente hacia el auto estacionado a unos metros de la cafetería.


End file.
